Candy Kisses
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: After they had saved Tokyo City many times, it's time to make an end to The PowerPuff Girls Z, Forever.. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru have separated their ways and will try to start a new life, forgetting that the PowerPuff Girls Z even existed. Old Enemies will show up, but will they still be as evil as before. Or have their evil hearts melted by a certain girl? (Mainly Momoko x RRB)
1. Chapter One: Goodbye's and Hello's

**So here it is! The (stil not finished) story with pairing Momoko x RRB :D Also, i wanted to do something about Sweets. This may be similar to another story (The Part About Going To An Cooking[?] School) But overall it does not look alike apart from that. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

**Age: **

**Momoko - 14  
Miyako - 14  
Kaoru - 14**

**Hiro (Brick) - 15  
Jun (Boomer) - 15  
Aoi (Butch) - 15**

* * *

**Chapter One: Goodbye's and Hello's**

" Momoko-san, Kaoru-san, do the two of you know what you want to be when you grow up or what your life will be if you grow up?" Miyako asked, the lesson they had was about their life after 10 years. The 3 friends are in their usual place in Annie's shop.

Momoko was nibbling on a pocky stick " I may be the wife of someone famous! Ooh! Maybe a hero of Japan!" She then said excited and had heart-shaped eyes.

Kaoru was playing with the straw of her drink " I may be a famous wrestler if my dad stopped with it, he'll most likely be my trainer!" Kaoru said with the same excitement as Momoko but had star-shaped eyes.

Miyako clapped her hands and looked amazed at her friend "Whaa! That's so nice! I may be a famous designer of a famous brand! And will even be married too!" Miyako said with sparkling eyes.

"Oh~Oh~Oh~" A familiar laugh could be heard nearby them. Kaoru growled, while Momoko and Miyako stayed calm. The laugh came from a certain 'Princess' Himeko she walked to their table being followed by some girls.

"I see that you all think that you'll be famous, that would not be. I cannot see you two being famous, and i definitely can't see **you** getting married to someone famous!" Himeko made fun their 'future'.

Kaoru slammed her hands on the table making the costumers inside look at her, Kaoru's bangs covered her eyes. " You have no right to say something like that to me, and especially not to my Best Friends!" She yelled and pointed at Himeko.

"I can see you in 10 years, forever alone without any friends, working your butt of because you and your sister spend all of your money to something stupid like... Weapons! I mean, come on! In these 3 years nothing dangerous happened at al!" Kaoru said to Himeko.

Himeko was clearly red of embarrassment "Wa-wa..." She stuttered, no words came out of her mouth. Kaoru smirked " Got nothing to say, Princess?" , Himeko fumed. "I'll get you back Kaoru Matsubara! Don't forget that!" Himeko yelled and stormed out of the shop the girls following her saying "Princess, wait for us!"

When Himeko got out of the shop everyone (costumers and workers) sighed "Glad she's gone for now.." Momoko said, Miyako nodded. Kaoru leaned against her chair "So, you know.. Are you guys planning on going to a different school?"

Momoko and Miyako looked at Kaoru with open eyes "N-no? Well. Maybe?" Momoko hesitated.. Miyako nodded slowly "Yes... How about you Kaoru-san?" Miyako asked. Kaoru thought about it for a moment and then nodded "Yeah.." She said..

For a while there was a silence..

"Does this mean... We aren't going to see each other anymore?" Momoko said... Miyako nodded and started to tear up "I-i don't want to be separated from you two!" She cried, Kaoru raised an eye brow and also had tears in her eyes, but won't come out.

" You can cry, you know, you don't have to hold them in.." Momoko said as she sniffed, Kaoru shook her head "D-don't worry, i- i just have something in my eye.." She said, thought she is trying hard not to cry. Momoko and Miyako exchanged glanced and giggled, they have known Kaoru for one year but they know how she feels.

"Group Hug!" Momoko yelled and pulled her two best friends in a group hug, Kaoru tried to break free from the hug but eventually gave in. "I'm going to miss you guys..." Momoko said as she buried her face in Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru patted her head " Me Too, school's will never be the same with you two..." Miyako said as she also buried her face in Kaoru's other shoulder. " You guys..." Kaoru said... " Don't wipe your snot on me!" She yelled and broke free from the hug.

Miyako and Momoko still and tears in their eyes "You guys! We'll be friends forever, right? That's what we promised! Never forget that! When ever we you two need me, just call me and i'll beat the crap out of the guy or girl who made you cry!" Kaoru said as she finally let her tears slide.

Miyako and Momoko looked moved at Kaoru... "Kaoru!~" They both whined and hugged her again.. "Wah? Ah?!-" Kaoru yelped as they suddenly 'jumped' on her. But hugged them back..

**Next day at school (Last day of being together) **

**Momoko's pov**

It's last day of our time together... I'm on my way going to school, when suddenly, I got knocked over by someone. i fell on my butt, "Ite..." I said... I looked up to see an familiar black haired boy with green eyes, who also fell and besides him his skateboard.

" Watch where you're going, carrot..." He said and he rode further with on his skateboard. Nani?! What the heck?... And he didn't even help me, the nerve of that guy! If he knew that I was one of the PowerPuff Girls Z... -

I watched the black haired guy go, when suddenly I felt like someone was infront of me. Then I felt a sudden weight on me, looks like some guy is on top of me. The person then got of me and helped me up "Sorry, sorry." He apologized several times before he ran off, the guy and blonde hair and blue eyes, he like the black haired guy looked familiar.

I scratched my head... This is weird? Getting knocked over 2 times... Heh... Then i heard a school bell rang... My eyes widened! SHoot! School! Oh no! I'm going to be late!

I ran to the direction of my school, it's just right this corner, but then when I turned to the corner I got knocked over... Again. I bumped my to the person this time "Ite..." I said again. I looked in front of me..

Again he also looks familiar, he had orange hair just like me, and was wearing a cap... "Ow, couldn't you watch where you're going?!" He yelled and stood up, without even helping, he ran of... W-wha?

What's up with the guys in this city?! Omg, none of them would be the perfect (and famous) husband! I fake cried and sniffed before there rang a second time.

"Oh no!" I yelled and ran to school again. The gate was about to close, I tried my best to run as fast as i could and- "Save!" I heard someone yell the moment i got through the gate.

I panted hard, i noticed Kaoru giving me a thumbs up. I walked up to her "hey.. Kaoru... Where's... Miyako?" I said trying to talk properly. Koaru shrugged "Don't know, i haven't seen her... Maybe she's late?"

I raised my eye brow at her "Miyako would have called one of us if she was sick..."

"Now that you say it, yes she would."

" I hope nothing bad happened to her..."

"Anyway, Momoko, let's go get inside.." Kaoru said and I followed her. The first hour had begun, but the first thing that the teacher said... Was:

" Class, i have bad news..." I didn't have good feeling about this.

" Miyako Gotokuji, couldn't be here today because she as already gone to vacation. And, she may will stay in America for a year, so we will not be seeing her for a long time..." I, I couldn't believe what i just heard.

I glanced at Kaoru, she's as shocked as i am...

The rest of the day was, dull, and not as lively as normal... A school without Miyako, is like a flower without petals... The guys in class and the other's have been crying their eyes out, their 'queen' is gone.

Me and Kaoru are walking home together... "I can't believe she didn't say anything about this to us..." kaoru said and kicked stone on the way. I nodded..;

" Maybe she didn't wanted us to feel sad-"

" But she hurt us more, when she didn't told us this sooner..." Kaoru said... " There must be a reason why she didn't tell us..."

" I hope so..."

We stopped walking when there are sever paths going to other places... "I guess, it's time to separate, huh?" Kaoru said... I nodded at her, and gave her a hug.. " Bye, Kaoru.. See you later.."

" See you later, Hero-Maniac..." She teased and patted my shoulder before going. I waved at her...

* * *

The Summer Vacation was, boring, because my family didn't go to anywhere this year. And also because me and Kaoru didn't meet up with each other this summer. But within the vacation I got better at making sweets.

My parents signed me in to _St. Marie Academy, _I have heard that it's one of the most famous school's in Japan. I'm so happy! I also heard from Kaoru that she got in _Sports Academy _close by the academy i am attending.

So maybe we'll see each other! Yay!

"Momoko-chan! It's time to go to school! Make sure bring your stuff there since you'll be living in the academy!"

"Hai!" I yelled.

I got my bags ready and packed, dad brought me to the academy. It looks so big! I stepped out of the car and admired the big building that was in front of me...

" Momoko?" I heard someone say, i turned around, and my eyes widened. "Kaoru!?" I yelled, Kaoru then walked up to me. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going St. Marie Academy?"

"I am... It's supposed to be here.." I said and showed Kaoru the map, dad gave me. kaoru then looked at the map and then at the school... And then at the building besides it...

" My school is just besides yours... " Kaoru said slowly... "Nani?"

" Look.." Kaoru said and pointed at the building besides St. Marie. I saw many students going to the building most of them are boys, thought. " Whoa, it's true..."

Kaoru the patted my back " Heh, this must be some kind of miracle, or something. We'll still be seeing each other..." kaoru said smiling. I smiled at her, behind her i saw 3 familiar looking boys.

An orange haired one, a black haired one, and a blonde haired one... My eyes widened those are the guys that bumped into me! Kaoru noticed the face i made.. "What's wrong?" She asked and then followed my gaze..

" Oh, those boys look familiar, right?" Kaoru said, i nodded. "They look like the Rowdyruff Boys.."

"Yeah, i've been thinking the same thing..."

_"Will all students attending St. Marie Academy go inside please"_

_"Will all students attending Sports Academy go inside please"_

Could be heard from the speakers.. "I guess we'll be separated again.. Bye Momoko."

"Bye Kaoru.."

After we separated ways again, I got the dorm to see my room and my room mate. Nr 46, Nr 46 Nr 46... Ah! Found it! Nr 46! I opened the door, i saw that there was nobody inside.

So I unpacked my stuff and got everything ready... After a few hours i had already unpacked my stuff... Around noon i had unpacked everything.. Seems like my room mate is still not here, yet...

I guess i'll be using my laptop... I sat on my bed and opened my laptop... I saw that Kaoru was online..

I clicked on her name and started chatting:

**LoveSakuras: **Hey Kaoru!

**WrestlingGirl: **Hey Momoko!

**LoveSakuras: **So how's your room mate?

**WrestlingGirl: **Girly... I thought this was a school were the students are tough, but i guess i'm wrong..

**LoveSakuras: **Haha~ At least you have a room mate, my room mate hasn't come here yet!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I stood up and opened the door.. There stood a light pink haired girl with light blue yes.. She smiled "Hi! I'm Sakura Lee, your new room mate! It's nice to meet you Akatsutsumi-san!"

I smiled at her and shook her hand "Just call me Momoko, and nice to meet you too Sakura-chan."

She smiled back...

* * *

**So, guys! I hope you liked this chapter, sory if it's boring. It's just the first chapter, yet. But i promise that the next chapter's is better than this one! :D**

**Also, i 'stole' St. Marie Academy from Yumeiro Pattisiere XD Ichigo and the other may be in this story but they also may not be**

**Review, Follow and Favourite, maybe? :3**


	2. Chapter Two: Sneaking in

**Chapter Two! Whoaaaaa! ... Hehe~ Last chapter was JUST the beginning... XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

**Momoko- 14 **

**Miyako -14**

**Kaoru- 14**

**Hiro (Brick) - 15**

**Jun (Boomer) - 15**

**Aoi (Butch) -15**

**Note: This chapter is about RRB :P  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: "Hey, let's sneak into the school's next door girls dorm!"  
**

**Brick's pov **

So, anyway. The boys and me have been transferred to this ... Sports School... Or something? Meh, i don't care.. We are currently in that monkey's car, fooling around. "Boys! Boys! Boys! Quite! Boomer stop putting your head through the window! Butch stop throwing stuff outside of the car- Hey, that's my underwear!" Stupid monkey is trying to stop my brother's..

" And Brick! You-... Never mind-" Mojo said and put his attention on the way again, then his eyes widened again as he saw through the small window. He turned his head " Butch Stop Showing of your body!"

" Hai! You're no fun at all!" Butch said and sulked while staring outside the window. "Boomer, stop doing that! Next thing you know, you'll be having a headache-" 'Boink!'

The sound made all of us wide eyed and all of us looked worried at Boomer "He's down, but still breathing." Butch said.. Mojo and I sighed.. The car is getting calmer..

"Boys, you know that you have to use other names... So choose them now..." Mojo said... " Can i go sit in the backseat with Butch and Boomer?" I asked..

"Yeah, but wait untill- AAAhahahhhh!" Mojo screamed when he got my foot to his face. I crawled into the backseat "Watch out! Put your foot away, Brick! I can't see!"

"Shut up , monkey! I'm almost there! Ooff! " I then sat finally in the backseat.

"So what name do you want?" I asked butch... " I want a cool name like... Troy!"

" They'll think that your American, or they would think that your half American, since you don't look foreign..." Mojo said..

" I want to be named... Sparta!" I said..

" No, choose another name. And besides, that names doesn't suit you at all" Mojo said again..

" ... Hiro!" Me and Butch said in sync, he glared at each other.. " I said it first! No i did!" We said again in sync.

"SHUT UP! If you guys can't make up i'll choose the names!"

" What about Jun?" Mojo suggested

" I want!" Me and Butch said again in sync, we glared at each other "Stop mimicking me!"

"No you stop!"

" You started it first!"

" No i didn't!"

" WHat are you two talking about?" Said a sleepy Boomer

" sHUT UP!" me and Butch yelled at him..

" Okay shut up! Brick your name is Hiro, Boomer your name is Jun and Butch your name is Aoi!"

" YEs!" I said, I got Hiro!

" Noooo! Aoi is such a girly name!"

" Too bad for you, _Aoi_.. But i kind of think that this name suits you, somehow.."

"No, it does not!"

" Hahaha~ Butch got a girly name!" Boomer and I teased him, he glared at us.

" You want to pick a fight?" He said glaring at us..

" Come and get us!"

" Okay, you asked for it!"

"No, boys, don't!-" Monkey was to late and we ended up fighting...

After a few hours later, after yelling (Mojo) screaming (Mojo), kicking, punching,... We finally got to the school, our clothes are all ripped up.

When we stepped out we could hear the people whispering already... How annoying, i looked to the other school besides ours and saw a familiar looking girl...

She had orange her like me, but tied in a long ponytail. Oh now i remember, i bumped into her two or three months ago... I think?

" That girl over there is staring at us... Do you think she likes one of us?" Boomer said pointing to the orange haired girl...

" Naah, i think because our clothes.." I said..

" But if she liked one of us, it would be me!" Butch said.. Boomer and i rolled our eyes " yeah, right. How could she like a guy who shows of his body to everyone..." I said...

Butch suddenly blushed "I- I don't show my body to anyone!" He stuttered...

"Oh yeah? Then what is this?" Boomer said and shower a picture on his phone, on the picture was a half naked Butch, in front of the mirror. Oh, and it was in our house too...

Butch eyes almost popped out "How the f*ck did you get that pic?! I thought i locked the door!"

" We asked Mojo for the spare key..." Boomer said. I facepalmed " Baka! You aren't supposed to say that to him!" I yelled after i slapped his on his head;

"ow!"

" That damned monkey, i'm seriously going to kill him, later..." Butch said with a dark aura surrounding him, me and Boomer sweat dropped.

_"Will all students attending St. Marie Academy get inside please"  
"Will all students attending Sports Academy get inside please"_

" Let's go to our rooms first..." I said and walked inside.

"Hey, we are with three..." Boomer said..

" So? What about it?" I said...

" Doesn't that mean that one of us has an other room mate?" Boomer asked.. The three of us paused...

" I think , you got a point, there..."

" Maybe one of us really has an other room mate..."

" Oh well, let's just go to our rooms, already!" I said..

Later , we found our rooms. Looks like Butch or should I say _Aoi _has another room mate. " Bye-bye, _Aoi_!" Me and Boomer teased him again. " Shut up!" He yelled and and walked to his own room.

Me and Boomer then unpacked our stuffs, after we had unpacked everything:

" I'm bored!~" Boomer said as he layed on his bed. " Not my problem.." I said while reading a book.

" Hey..."

Ignore him...

" Hey.. Hey.."

Quite and ignore him..

" Hey.. Hey.. Hey!"

Ignore...

" HEY!"

" WHAT?!"

"I'm bored..."

I facepalmed, this guy... " Then what do you want to do?"

" Let's... Sneak into the school's next door girls dorm!?" Boomer said with a grin. I raised my eye brow at him... "Boomer..."

" Yeah?"

" That has to be... THE SMARTEST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID!" I yelled. Boomer jumped at my sudden excitement. "Really?!"

I nodded, and opened the door. "Come on, let's go find Butch- I-I mean Aoi!"

" Okay Bric- I mean Hiro!" Boomer said and followed me. " What number has Butch?"

" NR 53.."

" Ah.. Here it is." I said as i found the door nr 53, i knocked on it. The door then opened and a **girl **was now in front of me... " Umm..." I said awkwardly "Where's Aoi?" She raised an eye brow at me... This girl somehow remind me of someone.. She had black hair and green eyes, like the female Aoi- I mean Butch..

" Yeah... Why?" She said..

" Umm.. We wanted to do something together-"

" Why are you his room mate?" Boomer interupted me. The girl then rolled her eyes.. "My room mate was this annoying girl, Aria. And she was way too girly, and i hate the 'girly' typ of girls, thought one of my best friends is girly. Wel, at least she isn't as annoying as Aria. That's why i asked one of the teacher to change room mate."

" Oohh..."

" So, where's he?" I asked again.

" Oi! Jojo-san! Someones looking for you!" The girl yelled.

" Hai, hai!" We heard in the background.

" So what's your name?" Boomer asked.. The girl raised her eye brow again "Why do you wanna know?"

" Just curious.."

" Are you blind? My name is besides the door." The girl said and pointed right besides the door, there stood a paper saying ' Aoi Mojo' and ' Kaoru Matsubara'. Can't believe we didn't saw that earlier...

"Ooohh.." Me and Boomer said.

"What is it?" We heard Butch say.. I whispered it in his ear, his eyes sparkled when i finished. " What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Butch said and grabbed mine and Boomer's arm and ran of to the garden in the back of the school.

In the garden.

We stood in front of a really high wall... "So how are we getting over this?" Boomer asked... I looked around, then i saw a tree, it's as high as the wall and the thick branch over there is right above the wall.

" Let's climb into that tree over there!" I said and pointed to the tree.

LATER~

Me and Butch are sitting on the thick branch that is above the wall, while Boomer is still trying to climb over here. " Come on, Boomer! Faster!" Butch yelled. " I'm coming!"

A few minutes later~

" Butch and I are getting bored, Boomer! Hurry it up!"

" A-almost there!" He said, but he's still 3 branches under us..

More minutes later~

" Uughh.. Boomer, your almost here. Come, just grab my hand, and i'll pull you up." I said and held out my hand to him. "Thank's..." He said as i pulled him up.

" Hey, guys.." Butch said.. .

" What?"

" Isn't that the orange haired girl we saw this morning?"

" Where, where?" Boomer asked. " There.." Butch pointe to the girl walking towards a small gazebo..

" Looks like she's holding something.. "

" Hey, Boomer, can you see what it is?" I asked Boomer, he's the one with the 'eagle eyes' according to Mojo. Boomer looked closely "Ah.. It's chocolates, but it looks more handmade.."

" Let's get closer.." Butch said and jumped down from the branch. "Hey!" Me and Boomer yelled.

" Hey, you two over there! Get down now!" A teacher yelled from our side.

" SHit." We cursed. " Come on Boom, we gotta go!" I said and jumped of from the branch too. Boomer following. "Hey!" I heard the teacher yell. We landed perfectly on the ground...

Wel, if, Boomer falling on top of me and my head in the ground is landing 'perfectly' then yes. " Bmm, ge fff.. (Boom, get off)"

" What?"

" Eh fff (Get off)"

" Get off?"

" Mmhh.. "

" Oops.. Sorry, Brick.." Boomer said as he got up and helped me up. I dusted myself off and already saw Butch hiding behind the gazebo. I crept towards him, and Boomer followed of course.

" So what's wrong?" I whispered.. " Shhh.." Butch said...

I saw the girl eating the chocolates, she seriously reminds me of someone.. " Don't you think she looks unhappy?" I heard Boomer whispered..

" Yeah, she does.." I whispered..

The girl then stopped moving, and looked at our direction... A few silence...

" Hii!~" Boomer waved at her.

Oh god...

* * *

*******IMPORTANT******

**Hey guys! Sorry for the (somewhat) late chapter! This thursday i have to go to the hospital for my feet, the doctor had already said that i wouldn't be able to walk properly anymore. But it's just for a few days, after a while it should be alright. So, i won't be seeing you guys for a little while :'(**

**But i hope you'll wait for the next chapter! Bye-bye, see you guys soon! **

**Review, Follow and Favourite, maybe? :3**


	3. Chapter Three: Nice Way

**... I made it a Crossover with Yumeiro Patissiere since i used the school and probably (most likely) will let Ichigo and the other in it too. :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: "Nice Way To Start The First Day arriving Here, Huh.." **

**Kaoru's pov**

After I had separated from Momoko (Again) I looked for my room. It was... Nr 53. I knocked first on the door, just to know if someone's here. ... No-one opened the door.

So I just opened it myself and unpacked my stuff, after I had set everything up in the right place there was a knock on the door. I stood up from my comfy bed and opened the door, how i regretted it.

A girl then tackled me over and was now on top of me! " Helloo Kaoru Matsubara-san! I'm Aira Kaiba! It's nice to meet you!" This - Aira - girl said in a way too hyper manner.

" It's nice meeting you too, now: CAN YOU GET OFF OF ME!?" I yelled frustrated on how heavy she actually is! Seriously dude, she weights like a ton!

" Nuh-huh-huu~ I didn't hear the magic word~ " She sung, Jesus Christ, she's annoying, and I just met her like 10 seconds! " Please get off of me?"

" Sure, you could have said that earlier!" She said and jumped off of me, finally! I stood up and dusted myself of, I looked back at my room-mate, who was unpacking her stuff. Pink. Pink. Pink.

I got on my computer and logged in, just so I can't speak with that annoying room-mate. after a few minutes Momoko had also logged in and we started chatting...

**LoveSakuras: **Hey Kaoru!

**WrestlingGirl: **Hey Momoko!

**LoveSakuras: **So how's your room-mate?

**WrestlingGirl: **Girly... I thought this was a school where the students are tough, I guess I'm wrong..

**LoveSakuras:** Haha~ At least you have a room-mate, my room-mate hasn't come here yet!

I glanced behind me looking at Aira's side of the room.

Everything is either pink or white! It just makes me barf! I mean, yeah, Momoko's favourite colour is Cotton Candy pink. But still, she doesn't wear that colour like everyday! And her room isn't filled with that too!

But this girl, she had red hair and for what I saw had yellow eyes. " Kaoru-san! What are you looking at me for?~ " She sung again, oh god, please...

" Nothing, I wasn't looking!" I said and looked away.

" Well, that's not I saw, you were looking at me! Didn't you!" THIS GIRL! I don't even... GET ME AWAY FROM HERE! " Umm... Sorry, got to go! Hehe, BYE!"

" Hey, wait!"

I ran as fast as I could trough the school! Luckily I found a teacher and asked him to change room-mates.

" Please Sensei! Let me change room-mates!"

He shook his head.. " I'm sorry miss..?"

" Kaoru Matsubara..."

" Matsubara-san, but I can't change your room-mate..-"

I don't ask for much, but this is really something that i wanted... I grabbed the teacher's collar and said it again _nicely _" Can you change my room-mate, PLEASE?"

He gulped... " R-right away!" He yelped and ran inside one of the rooms, he then came back and gave a paper.

" Here, give this to your current room-mate and tell her that she has mistaken for the room number.. Now please, just go already!" It almost seemed as he begged to me.. Meh, I bowed to him and got my room again.

I opened the door and closed it again, when I turned around. I had to barf ( almost) , Aira, was on my bed in her... Dress? " Oh hey, there, Kaoru.." She said seductively..

Jesus Christ, dude.. You've got to be kidding? " Um.. Kaiba-san.."

" Call me Aira!" She interrupted me, I gulped.. " Excuse-me, Aira-san, you have mistaken in the room number. Your actual number is 69... "

" What?! Really?!" She yelled and jumped off of my bed and grabbed the paper that I was holding. She read the paper and then fake cried " Noooo~ I don't want to be separated from you, my love!" ' My love'? God, why am I suffering like this! D:

" Sorry, but we can see each other right." Hard to get that out of my mouth! Her eyes sparkled " Really?"

I gulped hard " R-really.."

" Yaay!" She sung and hugged me, when is this going to stop!

" Well bye! I've already packed my stuff." She said and walked up to the door, she then turned back to me and winked " I'll see you around, Kaoru~ "

When she was gone and closed the door I fell on my bed, thank God, she's gone! Not a second later someone opened the door. " Miss me already Kaoru~ " I looked back up.

Oh noo... Gosh, I have to play along, uh? " N-not really, but you should hurry!"

" Okay, i miss you already!"

" I miss you more!" Why am I suffering like this!? D:

She closed the door again, i breathed in and fell on my bed again. THE DOOR OPENED AGAIN " Aira! I told you to go away already!" I yelled.

" Whoa!" That wasn't the voice of a girl! I stood back up, and saw a really familiar looking black-haired guy with green eyes. Like, a male version of me...

" Sorry, I disturbed you. By the way, I'm your new roommate... Aoi.. Jojo.." The guy said almost unsure about his name. I raised my eye brow at him, he seems so familiar, yet...

Also a stranger, meh, I don't care. If he doesn't start a fight with me, he's alright. " No, don't worry about it. This really annoying girl was my room-mate, and it just makes me want to barf! She even thought I'm a guy! While I'm a freaking girl!"

" You're a girl?" Aoi said with much surprise. I glared at him " What do else do you think I am? A cow?"

" No-Yes? No, it's just. Your name and how you look, no wonder people mistake you for a guy."

I rolled my eyes " Well, thank you very much. I don't need your advice for how I have to look, at least I'm me."

" Yeah, you're right." He said as he unpacked his stuff.

A few minutes later, he had done unpacking. " Hey, isn't it weird for you? I mean, you have a guy as a room-mate?"

" I don't care, at least you aren't as annoying as Aira - my former room-mate. And besides, I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom. And just to make sure: If you ever step inside the bathroom while I am still there, I'm going to make sure your _parts_ are **never **going to see the sunlight."

Aoi gulped... And nodded, he looked away. I heard him whisper " Geez, girls are really scary..."

" Good that we agreed about something. " I said, Aoi was startled. Haha!

" You scared me!"

" Sorry!~ "

" I-I'm going to the bathroom... "

" Did I scare you that hard that you pissed your pants?"

" I hate you..."

" Thank's, I _love _you too." I laughed as Aoi got to the bathroom, every room has its own bathroom! Thought, there's only one. But I don't regret changing room mates. I mean, being a whole year with Aira? I'm sure I can't survive 1 day!

A few minutes after there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and saw 2 other familiar faces. A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he's like the male version of Miyako/ Bubbles. And a guy with orange hair and red eyes, he's like a male Momoko/ Blossom, but I don't think he's obsessed with sweets and heroes as her.

" Umm..." Male Momoko said.. " Where's Aoi?" I raised my eye brow at him. What does he mean? I'll just say yes .

" Yes... why?"

" Umm...We wanted to do something together-"

" Why are you his room mate?" Male Miyako interrupted. I rolled my eyes " My room-mate was this annoying girl, Aira. And she was too girly, and I hate the 'girly' type of girls, thought one of my best friends is girly. Well, at least she isn't as annoying as Aira. That's why I asked one of the teachers to change room-mate."

" Ooohh..."

" So, where is he?" Male Momoko asked.

" Oi, Jojo-san! Someone's looking for you!" I yelled

" Hai, Hai!" He yelled from the bathroom, he still hasn't finished? Geez, he's slow. I glared at the bathroom door..

" So what's your name?" Blondie asked, I raised my eye brow " Why do you wanna know?"

" Just curious.."

Is this guy for real? My name is right besides the door! " Are you blind? My name is right besides the door." I said and pointed to the paper besides the door.

They examined the paper and said: "Ooohh..."

By that time, Aoi had finished and also had changed his pants, so he really did pissed his pants? Hhaha! " what is it?" Aoi asked as he stood besides the other guys.

The Redhead whispered in Aoi's ear, thought, I heard clearly what he said: " We're planning to sneak into the girls dorm of the school next door.."

Aoi's eyes sparkled " What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" He said and grabbed Blondie's and Redhead's arm and ran of.. Probably to the garden... Oh boys and their perverted minds, ha.

' Sneaking into the school next door', wait... Girls dorm? Next door? ... My eyes widened, Momoko! I closed the door of my and Aoi's room and ran to the garden.

Because I am, as you know, very athletic. I hid in one of the bushes and spied on the guys. I saw that are climbing up the very large tree that is as high as the wall that is between our school and Momoko's school.

After a few minutes Blondie still hasn't reached the top yet, while the other two are waiting for him. More minute later, still not at the top (Blondie).

And later~ Blondie finally managed to reach the top, I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but the next thing you knew is that Aoi jumped on the wall and then jumped down. (The wall is 23 feet tall = 7 meter, A/N: I hope that is high enough)

" Sensei! This way, this way! There are the students!" I heard someone say, it was a student with a teacher. Probably they saw the guys climbing up the tree.

" Hey, you two over there! Get down now!" He yelled, Blondie and Redhead then also jumped over. " Shit!" The teacher cursed and ran back inside the building.

the students following him, I looked around my surrounding to see if anyone was here. No one in sight, this my change to climb the tree.

After some time, i managed to climb the top and then jumped down, landing perfectly on the ground. I saw the three idiot hiding behind a gazebo, sitting in that gazebo was... If I believe, is. ... Momoko! And she doesn't look happy.

I sneaked closer and closer to them, actually I stood next to Aoi.

" Don't you think she looks unhappy?" Blondie said, sorry I don't know his name, so I'll just call him Blondie.

" Yeah, she does." Redhead said, same story as Blondie.

Momoko stopped what she was doing and looked at our direction, after a few moments of silence. That idiotic Blondie said: " Hii~" And also waved like an idiot.. Well that's what it looked like to me, thought...

Momoko looked surprised at the 3 idiots and me. " W-what are you guys doing here?" She stuttered. " We came to sneak into the girls dorm!" Blondie said bluntly.

Carrothead, who stood besides Blondie slapped him. " Baka! You weren't supposed to say that!"

Momoko blushed " What about you Kaoru?" She said as she looked at me, the three idiots, who still didn't notice me looked at the Momoko was looking at and...

" Aaahh! W-Wa!? When did you get here!" Aoi yelled as he backed away from me. Redhead didn't know what was going on since he was teaching Blondie a lesson.

" Well, Redhead over there was whispering to you and I overheard it. I was surprised that you guys even managed to get here, I mean. You guys seem like idiots."

" Do you want to start a fight?" Aoi and Redhead said in sync. " Come and get me.."

" Okay! Guys! Stop it!" Momoko said as she tried to stop us from fighting. Blondie? He's knocked out, it seems that he come back senses a few minutes ago. But got knocked down by Redhead when he heard that he was an idiot... According to me.

" By the way, Momoko! Why do you seem so unhappy? Did something happen with you and your room-mate?" I asked while the two guys are still growling at me.

Momoko froze on the spot... " N-nothing really, it's just that.. When I was looking around the school, I came across this group of teens. They were making cake, but wasn't a normal cake it was a really special looking cake! I asked them if i could taste it, and the moment I tasted it. It felt like magic! That's when I realised that I don't belong here, I mean. I know you guys say that I'm a good cook, but here... I'm just an amateur... " She said..

" Momoko..."

" Hey, I don't want to ruin your 'Girly'-"

" Jojo-san, it's not girly!"

" Excuse-me, I don't want to ruin your ' BFF' moment, but there's a very mad looking teacher... Should we run for it?"

" But I go here to school..." Momoko said as Aoi, Redhead already ran. I grabbed Momoko's hand and said: " Doesn't matter! C'mon now! Also can you grab that blond guy's hand?"

Momoko didn't answer but did what I asked her to do, she grabbed Blondie's hand and ran for it!

Aoi and Redhead were waiting for us and so the 5 of us started to run to God-Knows-Where.

**Nice Way To Start The First Day arriving Here, Huh..**

And untill now, I still don't know Redhead's and Blondie's real names...

* * *

**Hey, guys! SORRY! D: But hey, at least I have updated! Better late then never, right? :3**

**Review, Favorite and Follow, maybe? :)**


End file.
